


Californiacation

by FlowerpowerCal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drinking, Fluffy, Jealous Luke Hemmings, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Calum Hood, Pining, Wingman Michael and Ashton, kind of unrequited love at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerpowerCal/pseuds/FlowerpowerCal
Summary: Luke’s  pining for Calum and Calum is hard to get





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooooo
> 
> Im trying out writing a full story so I hope its not that bad and im sorry for any grammar mistakes, please leave helpful and positive comments if you can and I appreciate you if you read this. 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy xx

Being out and about in the sun was not Luke's idea of a fun time, sweating or any type of physical/sporty actvity was not fun either in Lukes opinion. He was more of a stay indoors and and snack type of guy and and anyone who knew him knew this but they also knew that he was a good friend. So thats why he was out on the soccer field at 11am on a SATURDAY with his bestfriend Ashton being a human target as his friend kicked soccerballs at him, Luke failing miserably to 'block' the shots but it felt more like the balls had a mind of there own and took it upon themselves to nail open parts of his body.

"You're doing good." Ashton shouted just as he cocked his foot back and kicked at full force hitting Luke right in his gut, the blond haired boy doubled over in pain letting out a groan and collapsed on the grass below himself one hand flat on the grass propping him up while the other gripped his stomach his face contorted to show the pain he was in.

" Shit." Ashton swore loudly and rushed over to his bestfriends side immediately "Dude, you okay?" He leant over Luke almost like the blonde haired boys personal shade blocking out the harsh sun.

Luke let out a groan and flipped over onto his back the fake grass tickling his arms and legs and he squinted up at Ashton and sighed dramatically before answering "What do you think?" The questions rhetorical and Ashton nudges his leg with his foot and offers a hand to help the younger boy up.

"Come on." Ashton says and gives Luke an expectant look,he doesn't take his offer and just lays there. The now red haired boy lets out a snort not surprised by his best friends behavior "Well since your gonna lay there im gonna just leave you then." Ashton moves out the way letting the sun beam down on Luke and he walks away grabbing his ball and his sports bag and water bottle and it doesn't take long for Luke to catch up with him. "Oh look who decided to run and join me, didn't know you had it in you." Ashton says and lets out a laugh and Luke nudges him in the ribs not so gently.

"Shut up." Luke retorts in a grim tone, there at Ashton's car now and the dimpled boy unlocks the doors and throws his bag carelessly in the back seat and hops in the drivers seat and buckles his seatbelt Luke doing the same. Ashton starts the ignition and puts the car in reverse and backs out of the parking space and it's not long till they're speeding down the San Diego streets, warm salty wind blowing through the open windows tousling the boys hair. Ashton was eager to turn the radio on, the recognizable sounds of Green Day 'Welcome to Paradise' beginning to play and Luke instantly begins to sing along and bobs his head to the tune and its like this for 2 more songs Ashton joining in as well.

"So there's this party that's gonna be going on later at Layla's house." Ashton turns the radio down so the other boy could hear him. Layla was a sweet girl that Ashton worked with and she was cool and she hit it off with Luke as well the first time that she hosted a party.

"Oh really? What time does it start?" Luke says in a lighthearted tone and he glances at Ashton before turning back to look out the window.

"Around 8." He responds and makes a sharp left turn onto Luke's street where his 1 bedroom flat sits " Are you gonna come? Only a couple people are gonna be there. I think Calum is gonna be coming too." The boy says in a persuasive tone and a small smirk appears on his face and its gone before Luke notices it.

Luke runs the question around in his mind and he decides that he'll go only because his friend wants him too and maybe just a little cause he wanted to see Calum, Luke had the biggest crush on Calum but he'd never admit it though. 

"Ok I'll go. But I don't know what Calum has to do with anything." Luke says solemnly, they were in front of his flat now and he quickly opens the car door to avoid any more conversation about it "I'll see you later Ashton thanks for dropping me off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

A couple hours later Luke was showered and fully dressed and ready to go, he couldn't decide what he wanted to wear at first but he settled for a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt and a leather jacket overtop with a silver chain. He tousles with his hair for the last time in the mirror and he decides that he's ready enough, Ashton had sent him the address a couple hours prior so he was all set. Grabbing his keys, wallet and phone he locks up his home and he walks over to his car and puts the keys in the ignition after putting on his seatbelt

Luke loved his car it was a 1967 Royal Blue Ford Mustang and it was his most prized possession and it was goal to keep it running as long as possible since it was a classic car and he had got it as a present before he left Sydney. It was very important to him and he loved his car it was one of the things that mattered most to him besides Ashton and of course but that was a bit different considering that Ashton was a human and his mustang was just a car. 

When Luke got to Layla's house it was a couple of cars parked in the front and it took him a bit to find a spot and he ended up having to parallel park behind some white minivan which was 3 houses down from the house but he didn't mind though the chances of someone hitting his car was very slim. He walked up the steps and he opened the door and walked inside and it was maybe about 10 people in there, the music was loud and there was a table filled with alcoholic beverages and food, and the lot of the people had cups in there hand sipping on something. He assessed the room looking for Ashton and he also looked out for Calum too but he didn't see him, he found Ashton sitting on the couch chatting with some curly haired, brown skin girl and they both had big smiles on there faces. He didn't wanna bother them quite yet so he went over to the table and grabbed himself a cup and poured some pop before going over there to sit with them, "Hey Ash." He says and sits down beside him and waves at the girl he's talking too with a small smile.

"Lucas!" Ashton says in an enthusiastic tone, he's practically beaming "This is Jasmin." He introduces the 2 and Jasmin waves at the other boy with a smile on her face and she looks very friendly.

Ashton starts a conversation between the 3 of them so it isn't awkward but Luke feels like he's third wheeling hard so it's not long till he gets up and begins to walk around, he ends up in the backyard where there's only a few people. Layla's house is big so there's a pool that's built into the ground and a small jacuzzi that's connects to it and Luke finds a spot on the stairs that's a couple feet away from the pool area and he pulls out his phone and scrolls aimlessly through his social media for a bit sipping at his pop. The get together had been going on for about 2 hours and it didn't seem like anybody was planning on leaving soon, it had gotten dark now and It was only like 2 people in the jacuzzi cause it had gotten a little chilly. It was a girl and a guy who were in there and he could hear the giggles coming from the girl but it wasn't long till they got out and went inside and Luke was in the backyard by himself. 

Luke wasn't a loner or anything but he just wasn't the most social one, he mostly kept to himself and he liked it that way. He would speak when you spoke to him but he just wasn't a conversation starter it was something he wants to get over though because it is just speaking after all. 

"How come your always sitting by yourself?" A voice says from behind him and it makes him jump. "Relax its just me Lucas." Luke recognizes that soft gentle voice and he smiles to himself before he turns around. Its Calum with a red solo cup in his hand his face settled into an amused expression, he has cute sweater paws and it makes Luke smile even more. 

"Hi Calum." Luke says in an almost animated tone and he sits up straighter fixing his slouched posture. The way they met was always so unplanned, Calum wouldn't be seen for hours at parties or get togethers but some how he always found his way to Luke when he was alone. Calum comes and sits down next to Luke and he touches his shoulder and runs his hand down Lukes arm and rests his hand atop his fingers and the blond boys breath hitches for a split second. 

"I didn't mean to scare you." Calum says earnestly and offers a smile before turning to look out at the grass surrounding them and he still doesn't move his hand but Luke doesn't mind. "I'm sorry."

A couple seconds go by while Luke thinks of something to say " I don't think your sorry or you would stop sneaking up on me all the time." The blonde boy responds in a light hearted tone making the kiwi boy laugh. 

"You might be right well im not sorry Lucas." Calum looks at Luke again with curious eyes "You never answered my question though blondie, why are ya always sitting by yourself? Your clearly not diseased." 

"Im just not a people person." Luke responds honestly and he gives a half smile.

"Hmm." Calum looks in the distance briefly before turning back to Luke again " We'll change that yeah?" He smiles at the blond boy "Atleast when your around me."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna try and update every other day and I hope you guys like it xxxxx

It had been 2 weeks since Luke and Ashton went to Layla's get together and Luke had been on his toes ever since, him and Calum exchanging numbers before they bid there goodbyes. He hadn't received a single text from the kiwi boy even though Calum had promised that he would text the blonde boy first and it was extremely disheartening to Luke and he found himself in a slump.

At first he didn't let it bother him the first couple days and he figured that the brown haired boy was busy with work or college maybe or just busy in general, then as the days added up he couldn't get him out his head, the way that he carried himself or just the way that he presented himself to Luke. He wondered if Calum felt the same way he did, if he felt anything when they held hands, or when they were close to each other or was it all just completely in his head. There had to be reason why he always found him at the end of the night right? Or whenever he was alone? Was it because he felt bad for him? Did he touch him because he thought he was lonely? There was so many questions in Luke's head and he drove himself off the wall thinking about it.

Luke's phone was in his pocket and he found himself checking for notifications almost every 5 to 10 minutes to find absolutely nothing well from Calum atleast and he let out a loud sigh before throwing his phone on the couch carelessly.

The blond haired boy walks back into the room sluggishly and he continues cleaning up his room trying to clear his thoughts, it doesn't take him long to finish cleaning up at all and he finds himself doing other tedious tasks around the flat before stopping to take a nap and he folds himself into a burrito with the blankets and its not long till he finds himself drifting off. -xoxo- Luke's woken up an hour by loud knocking on his door and he rolls over letting out a frustrated groan, he was heartbroken right now why couldn't he sleep in peace. Was it too much to ask for? "Who is it?" Luke calls out grimly

"Its Ashton!" Luke swings his door open looking less than pleased and he makes a face at his bestfriend

"What are you doing here?" Ashton pushes past Luke and he plops down on the couch

"Can I not come and visit my bestfriend?" He asks it's a rhetorical question and he shifts so he's lying down now after kicking his shoes off of course. He's looking directly at Luke a small smile on his face, " I called you a million times Lucas and you didn't pick up so like the bestfriend I am I drove over here to check up on you so you could look a bit more happy to see me."

The blonde haired boy gives a sarcastic smile and runs his fingers through his messy hair " I was sleeping, but how nice of you to come and visit me Ashton your the best." He says, his tone lacking emotion

"What's got you in such a bad mood." Ashton says, concern evident in his tone, he takes in fully how messy Luke looks and he raises an eyebrow daring him to lie. Luke walks over to his couch and he moves Ashton's feet out the way and he lets out a sigh and licks his lips

" So you know Calum?" He starts and he spares a look in Ashton's directions and the older boy nods a small smirk appearing on his face " I like him." Ashton breaks out into a full out smile and Luke glares at him not yet finishing what he had to say.

"I knew it!" Ashton shouts and he sits up fully all his attention on Luke, ready for him to tell him anything that involved the kiwi boy. "So we talked a little bit at Layla's party and it was great like I thought we hit it off like really well," The blonde boy continues " We exchanged numbers and everything and he said that he would text me soon but that was 2 weeks ago and I feel like an idiot for actually believing that he would."

"Your not an idiot Lucas, even though sometimes it might seem like it." Ashton says frankly and he pats his friends leg in an attempt of comfort and Luke gives him a disapproving look and rolls his eyes. " But he said he would text you I don't think he forgot about you maybe he's just busy he does work and have class after all." The red haired boy says reassuringly

" Maybe." Luke says jadedly.


	4. 4

It was a Monday morning and Luke was at work bright and early at the cafe he worked at, having to open the shop for the lady who owned it because she had to take her children to school. The shop was called " Sweet Tooth" and Mondays were the only days he had to come in at 7am but he didn't mind though cause it was just a small favor for his boss Melissa who was a really nice lady, besides it was a small shop anyways so it was really no trouble. The blonde haired boy got the chairs set up at the tables and made sure that they were squeaky clean before going into the back to get some frosting made for the cupcakes that they were selling for the day, throughout the week they had cupcake specials for each individual day and today they were selling coconut cupcakes which were Luke's favorite. Melissa knew that so if they had extras left over she let him take some home and he loved her for that, the 2 had a really nice relationship.   
\-----

It wasn't long till customers started flooding in at 'Sweet Tooth' and the cupcakes and other desserts they had were selling fast and Luke was use to this so he didn't really get overwhelmed with how many people were coming in and out. Melissa was in the back decorating sheet cakes and Luke had to man the register today alone to make sure Melissa had enough time to prepare more cupcakes as well, so far they were doing a really good job keeping everything flowing at a steady pace.

"Have a nice day." Luke smiles at the woman as he hands over her change and closes the register back up, this was the last customer in the shop for right now and he let out a relieved sigh thankful for getting the rush of people out of the shop and on there way. Mondays were always there busiest days mostly because of the sale of the coconut cupcakes, those kind were the shops most loved flavor.

"You ready for your break." Melissa comes from out of the back a tray of cupcakes in her arms and she sits them on the counter, and begins taking the individual cupcakes out and sits them in there designated trays, " I could imagine how tired you are, there was like a million people out there." She laughs gently.

"Yeah i'll take it now, and seriously there was people piling in one after another. Your desserts are really delicious not even just tome." Luke responds beginning to untie his apron and he unloops the 2 knots in the back and lets them fall down his sides and Melissa begins to laugh again.

" Aww thanks." Melissa says " I'm surprised you haven't bought everything."

"Trust me I would if I could." Luke smiles a sincere one and Melissa uses her hand to shoo him out.

"Off you go, i'll see you in an hour."

\----------------------

Luke didn't know exactly where he wanted to eat at so he ends up walking around the town for a bit thinking of his possible options and he ends up at Sandwich shop that he's never been too before. The shop wasn't really packed but there was a few customers inside sitting at the tables and 2 people ahead of him but he doesn't really pay attention to whos at the register too busy looking at the menu overhead so he wasn't expecting to see Calum was the one ringing people up and Lukes eyes widen in surprise.

He was next up in line and it was too late to turn around because Calum had already seen him and Luke silently curses to himself, of course he had to run into Calum out of all people.

"Luke? What a surprise." Calum says ardently, genuinely happy to see Luke "How've you been blondie?: He asks curiously.

The blonde boy doesn't really make an effort to have a conversation and he replies bluntly " Good." He leaves it at that not affected by the nickname and Calum gives him a strange look but doesn't say anything and decides he'll just take Lukes order

. "The chicken and cheddar sandwich here is good." Calum says and puts on a smile despite Luke's behavior, Luke was never this quiet when he saw Calum.

"I'll have the ham and cheddar regular size and a medium Ice Tea." Luke says completely ignoring what Calum previously said, the blonde boy wasn't mad he just didn't wanna be bothered with Calum and he was avoiding any start of a conversation.

"That'll be $7.89" The brunette boy says flatly and takes the money from Luke and gives him the change back and turns around for a second to hand him his drink. "Regular ham and cheddar!" Calum calls out to his co-worker who makes the sandwiches and Luke slides out of the way of the register and sips on his tea, puling out his phone and opens Instagram and begins to scroll aimlessly.

"Im sorry I didn't text you Lucas, I've been really busy." Luke looks up at that and he makes eye contact with the dark haired boy, surprised he even brung it up "My parents are in town so I've been here and going straight home." Calum continues " I didn't forget about you."

"Its ok." Calum looks genuine and Luke is a sucker when it comes to his crushes.

"Would you wanna go somewhere later today, like dinner?" The brunette asks "Its the least I can do." Lukes sandwich comes out right after he shoots out the question and Luke bites his lip and he thinks about it for a moment, he's not necessarily busy after work and it wouldn't kill him if he said yes.

"Yes i'll go." Calum beams at the younger boy "I'll text you on my break."

He hands over the bag and his fingers brushes Lukes and the blonde boy smiles back. "See you tonight blondie."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke found himself trying to figure out what he was gonna wear for the last 30 minutes and it was like he wore all the things in his closet before but he wanted to look extra good tonight for Calum, he didn't know if this was just a hangout or a date so it was extraordinarily tough to choose an outfit without looking overdressed or underdressed.

"Fuck." Luke mutters under his breath, and he grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and decides that he cant go wrong with that, it was getting closer and closer to 7 and he didn't wanna be late, so he had to get an outfit together quickly. Grabbing a tank top as well he throws that over his head and he finds a ripped blue jean jacket and he puts that on over his tank and he thinks that he's done himself good and he smiles to himself cause he felt... hot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boys ended up going to some type of burger joint that Calum suggested that Luke had never been to before and he ended up getting a bacon cheeseburger and Calum got some ginormous burger that Luke didn't know the name of but the burger looked to be the size of him and he didn't know how Calum was going to eat all of that. 

" So tell me about yourself." Calum says, sitting his phone down and he looks at Luke curiously waiting for him to say anything. Calum was more of a listener so he liked listening to peoples stories and where they come from and who they are, he didn't like talking about himself that much, not that many people he went out with listened anyway. 

Luke racks his brain for a moment trying to find something relatively interesting to tell Calum about himself, he wasn't that prepared for this question considering his life isn't that interesting. "Well im from Sydney." The blonde boy starts and he licks his lips, thinking about something else to say before he continues, he wants to make a good impression " I work at a bakery, I play guitar and sing, and also very gay as you probably already know. " Calum chuckles at the last bit and Luke blushes and tilts his head down a small smile gracing his features and Calum thinks its adorable. 

"I would've never guessed Luke." The brunette boy makes a face that mocks surprise and Luke starts to laugh at the older boys antics " Would've been a shame if you weren't." He winks at the other boy and Luke's cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. 

"You're such a flirt." Luke says and runs his fingers through his own hair, " But what about you? Tell me about yourself, you're so mysterious." Luke throws the question right back and Calum was caught a little off guard. " It took you weeks to text me so tell me about your busy schedule." It was a joke, it wasn't that funny but it was a joke and Calum chuckled softly.

"Let me be mysterious then." The brunette smiles cheekily at the blonde and Luke rolls his eyes but doesn't push it and decides that he'll leave it alone cause its not his place, the waitress brings there food over and Luke immediately digs into his food and he practically moans at the taste of his burger. 

"This is so good." Luke exclaims after he swallows his first bite, he takes another bite and he looks over at Calum who's barely eaten anything "You ok?" The blonde boy asks a curious expression on his face shoveling a fry into his mouth. 

Calum doesn't answer right away lost in his head and he barely even registers the other boys question "Yeah im ok." He tacks on a smile just for Luke "You like your food?"

"I think you missed the whole bit when I was saying how good this was, I cant believe I've never even been here before though. I'm definitely going to gain 100 pounds eating here though." The blue eyed boy babbles on happily not really paying much attention to the people around them, his attention all on Calum and watching his weary expressions, it looked as if he was getting more and more tired by the minute. " I think we should call it a night." Luke signals the waitress to come back to there table to get the bill and a box for the rest of Calums food.

"I think so too." Calum responds head leaning on his hand, and stifles a yawn. He didn't want the night to end but he had to get back homoe before it got too late and he didn't know where the sudden tiredness came from. " I can drive you back-" Luke cuts him off and smiles and shakes his head

" I can drive you back and Uber back home, you look like your gonna fall out at any moment. As much as my life sucks I wanna get home safely without a car accident." The blonde laughs "Give me your keys." He opens his palm for Calum to hand them over and the brunette boy reluctantly grabs them from out of his pocket and gives them to the younger boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Make a left right here." Calum says and Luke presses down on the breaks to turn right and he drives down the long driveway to a stop sign. " You can turn left here and pull into the spot with the number 39."

Pulling into the spot the blonde boy puts the car in park and he takes the keys out of the ignition and turns to the older boy "Im gonna order my Uber." Luke says and he grabs his phone opening the app and he submits his request and sits his phone back down. " I had a nice time." He smiles at Calum and the brunette boy returns the gesture and rakes his hand through his hair and lets out a yawn. 

"Yeah me too." He leans back in his seat and puts his hood over his head, " I didn't mean to cut our outing short though, I had a long day at work." Calum says and stifles another yawn and closes his eyes.

"Its ok." Luke responds and he checks his phone again to see how much time his Uber had till it got there, he reaches over and pokes the other boys cheek "Stop trying to go to sleeeeep."

Calum lets out a groan and opens his eyes and turns his body towards Luke "Im not your entertainer Lucas." He smiles a sleepy one but its there and Luke smiles back and he thinks that Calum is so cute and Luke would do anything to cuddle up with this boy.


	6. 6

Luke wasn't the type to get jealous easily, at least that's what he believed but when he was on Instagram and scrolled past this picture that one of his friends had posted with Calum in it at a club of some sort with this girl on his lap her lips placed dangerously close to his and the brunette boys fingers placed a little lower on her back. It was a nice picture though with the strobe lights in the back and the the way the camera blurred the people surrounding them just right and focused just on Calum and the girl. Would Luke like the picture? No

If it was anybody else in the photo then yes he would like it but nope it's Calum and this pretty girl that's just about to kiss him and Luke wishes that girl was him so badly. Luke didn't know If Calum was bisexual or anything it never ever came up in conversation and Luke wasn't ballsy enough to straight up ask so he was stuck wondering in the back of his head. He didn't know if there outing was considered a date or just a hangout or if he was overthinking it as a whole. Ok maybe overthinking just a little bit but Luke was just a natural overthinker so it wasn't anything new to him or his friends so when he calls Ashton at almost 2am over this picture it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Its 2 in the fucking morning Lucas you better be dying or Jesus himself has come down to earth." Ashton says, his voice laced with sleep. Luke could hear him shuffling around in the background and a female voice but he didn’t care right now cause to Luke his world was crashing down. 

“It’s neither of those, but there was this picture on Instagram.” Luke says

”And what does that have to do with you calling me this late?”   
  


“It was of Calum and this girl, and it looked like they were about to kiss and I don’t fucking know if he’s gay or bi or just screwing with me and-“ Luke babbles on and on and Ashton cuts him him off mid rant with a laugh.

”Are you jealous Lucas?” Ashton asks comically, Luke knows he’s just trying to fuck with him. Fucking asshole.

”It doesn’t fucking matter, bye Ashton.” Luke hangs up the phone and throws it on the other end of the bed. He knew he was being ridiculous, him and Calum weren’t even a thing and had only hung out once. 

Calum was just a flirt and probably talked to everyone the same way he talked to Luke, this was probably nothing special. He just had to keep it platonic.

—————————-

Just a filler chapter-xoxoxooxxo


End file.
